DE 202 03 053 U1 discloses a facade system according to the genus. The facade system is constructionally adapted to a building substructure of uprights and/or bars disposed transversely thereto. Uprights and bars are here preferably produced of hollow profiles of steel. In the metal frame being set up are disposed filler elements, for example compound glass pane elements. The termination toward the outside is formed, for example, by a holding cleat which holds the filler elements with securement bolts cooperating with the metal frame. On the side of the substructure and on the side of the holding cleat are disposed inner and outer sealing elements, respectively, for sealing the facade system. To secure the holding cleat, furthermore, a separate profile rail is provided applied directly in contact on the substructure. The cross sectional profile of the profile rail includes a central bolt groove section, cooperating directly with securement bolts, as well as two further holding sections located next to the bolt groove section and fixing the inner sealing element.
The known profile rails are universally applicable and securable on a substructure of metal or other materials comprised, for example, of T-beams, rectangular profiles and the like. The facade system structured thus is consequently largely independent of the type of substructure and, to this extent, can be shaped flexibly. Since, in the sense of an integration of functions, the profile rail specifies the insertion sites for the securement bolts as well as also the fixing regions for the inner sealing elements, mounting errors as a consequence of nonobservance of mounting measures at the construction site are excluded. Since the securement bolts cooperate directly, thus without the use of additional means, with the bolt groove section, parts, otherwise customary, in the form of nuts or clamping elements are saved. The solution disclosed here, furthermore, prevents the problem of contact corrosion between substructure and profile rail. Contact corrosion may develop, for example, through moisture accumulating between substructure and profile rail. However, this problematic is prevented here in that the underside of the profile rail facing the substructure is provided with space-maintaining means which during the mounting of the profile rail come into contact with the substructure in order to form a rear-ventilated gap, continuous in the transverse direction with respect to the underside, between the profile rail and the substructure. Through the rear ventilation of the profile rail realized therewith waterlogging and corrosion caused thereby is effectively avoided.
To secure the profile rail in place on the substructure, elongated holes are provided in the region of the holding section of the profile rail facing the substructure. Through these elongated holes the profile rail can either be directly welded onto the substructure or, alternatively, the elongated holes can also be utilized to bolt them together.
However, in case of a welding connection, it is not possible to exclude under all circumstances the possibility that the welding seam wells out in the proximity of the elongated hole of the profile rail, which at this site causes the protrusion of the welding seam. This welding seam protrusion is problematic if the profile rail is to be covered at this site by a sealing element. For the welding seam protrusion prevents at least locally uniform contact of the sealing on the profile rail.
EP 0 692 586 A1 discloses an alternative solution for securing a profile rail on a substructure through welding, in which the welding seam extends beneath a bolt channel or reception channel profile only implemented substantially in the form of a U. At this site the welding seam course does not hinder the course of the adjacent sealing elements. However, since the reception channel profile to be welded on or its bolt channel is only U-shaped and the welding connection to the substructure is carried out in the immediate proximity between the substructure and the oblique surfaces of the bolt channel or receiving channel profile, the use of an additional welding device is by necessity required during the mounting at the construction site in order to position the bolt channel structure functionally correct with respect to the substructure. This technical solution, in comparison to the above discussed prior art, moreover, does not permit the integrated guidance of the adjacent sealing element.